


Craig's Side of the Story

by Lilsi



Category: The Bill
Genre: Darker version of Craig, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsi/pseuds/Lilsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to the Drabbles Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craig's Side of the Story

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was once posted at Craiggilmore.co.uk a fan site no longer active, so to preserve this story and others, I am importing them to AO3. I did not want the loss of such a large amount of amazing and wonderful fanfiction, it would be such a waste to fans of Craig Gilmore and Luke Ashton to not have the opportunity to enjoy these stories as i have. Since the site is no longer active i have been unable to contact the creators but if you happen to be them under a new pen name and want the fiction to be removed please send me a note!
> 
> Story written by - Alex
> 
> Part of the CraigGilmore Quickie Challenge

Once

 

Prowling the corridors of his new station, still bruised and sore, Craig was painfully aware, yet again, of the work he'd have to do.

 

The respect he'd have to earn.

 

The jibes he'd have to stand.

 

Back in his own world he hunted among the peacocks. Picked up the first pretty-mouthed boy who'd flirted with him.

 

Fucked him - willingly face down - into the mattress of a bed somewhere in Soho until they found the release they'd sought and left before morning.

 

He wouldn't know him again and anyway:

 

His hair was too long.

 

And his eyes had been blue.

 

Then

 

Outwardly healed. Craig stands tall, sure of himself. At ease.

 

Acting out his days as something he once was.

 

The first man he takes home to bed has soft hair cropped close to his scalp and when he carelessly strips off his shirt and lays himself down, hungry hazel eyes that hold Craig's gaze when he moves inside him and legs that wrap round him till he shudders his release. Both spent, Joe wraps his arms about him too and they sleep until noon.

 

It lasts a fortnight.

 

The experience leaves Craig feeling if not exactly whole again, then stronger.

 

Finally

 

In the months following his catharsis Craig's had sex with, amongst others, four teachers; two members of Her Majesty's Armed Forces, one foreign exchange student desperate to lose his virginity and currently one rapid response paramedic who'd caught his eye at a Christmas party.

 

Again.

 

Throwing caution to the winds he'd run him to ground in the kitchen.

 

It hasn't been easy.

 

Listening to the breathing of the man sprawled beside him as his own heartbeat steadies, with the evidence of their passion still drying beneath them, Craig thinks that Luke will prove to be all that he'll ever need.


End file.
